Gia
Gia is a character in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. She is the love interest of Alex. She is voiced by Jessica Chastain. Background Gia is a trapeze performer in Circus Zaragoza and a very passionate actor on the trapeze, who respects her fellow performers as family and friends. She seems to look at Stefano as a good friend, possibly like a little brother figure, while Vitaly is like a father figure. Role in Film This female feline is a free, passionate spirit who is in it for the circus. She is the saviour for the Animal Foursome and proves it by bringing them into the circus and (no pun) saving their hides from Captain Chantel DuBois. Though she at first seems like a slightly demanding and strong jaguar, she has a soft spot for the leader of the zoo animals: Alex. It's pretty obvious she has a secret crush on him; and by the looks of Alex, he isn't too far off. She is fooled into believing that Alex is a master circus performer and is falsely following the ways of "Trapeze Americano." When the circus falls into a rut, she doesn't show too much desperation, much like her father figure Vitaly. But when she hears Alex's improvised speech, she is spurred into the "Fur Power" works. Her act with Alex and the trapeze plants herself even closer to the lion. But their cover is blown by DuBois's arrival, although the penguins manage to get rid of her. When Alex and the gang finally admit their true intentions after their London performance, Gia and the rest of the performers are devastated. When the gang and the circus animals split up in New York, the circus soon falls into disaster. They had no one to work with in their acts. Vitaly tries to convince his comrades to work on a solo act, but nobody would. Then all of a sudden, a sedated King Julien pops into the scene and pleads to his bear girlfriend Sonya to take him back. While he was begging, the penguins pull the sleeping dart out of the lemur's tail. It's revealed that DuBois had captured and caged the zoo animals. Gia was the first to realize the Four's danger and explain to the rest of the circus animals to help save their friends. In the end, after bringing the blimp to the zoo, she swings her way to Alex "Trapeze Americano" style and rescues him. DuBois pursues Stefano to avenge Alex. Yet before she could kill the sea lion, Mort sedated her and left her in Alex's old cage. Gia is last seen dancing to Marty's own "Afro-Circus" music video with everyone, including Vitaly, wearing rainbow-striped afros and the circus horses painted with colorful polka dots going across America. Gallery Trivia While Gia was originally going to be Latina, the filmmakers decided to have her be Italian instead. Category:Madagascar characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Animals Category:Madagascar Category:Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Category:Sidekicks Category:Lovers to the Heroes Category:Jaguars and Leopards Category:Cats Category:Sexy Heroines Category:Circus performers